Let's Put this Theory into Action- A Titeuf Fanfic
by Fanfic-Lover4Everr
Summary: A short yaoi (male x male) fanfic I wrote and to be more exact, the VERY. FIRST. FANFIC. I'VE EVER WRITTEN! The story is about Titeuf (Tootuff in English) and his best buddy, Manu. The two boys have a movie evening in Manu's new house, when his parents are gone... But what movie will they watch and how is this gonna influence of Titeuf's thoughts?


**Source of my inspiration for this fanfic was a short RolePlay I had with my little brother, Peter. THANK YOU, MY SWEETHEART~!**

 **Note: You should know that in this fanfic, Manu is supposed to already have feelings for his friend, Titeuf, in other words, he's sectretly in love with him. He finds him sweet and hot in a way but those feelings never felt so strong... until now..** (I had the whole idea since I watched Titeuf's movie where he and Manu just seemed so adorable together!)

Enjoy~

* * *

It was a special day for Titeuf and his friend, Manu. The boys were really excited and were waiting for the time they'd be alone for the first time in Manu's brand new house...

"Woah, dude!" Titeuf yelled while jumping up and down on Manu's bed, still having his shoes on. He did a back-flip before stopping, standing up on the bed now. "Your new house is 1000 times better than your old one! Just like Masked Gator's new secret underwater cave!"

"Right!?" His naive-looking in his glasses friend agreed and continued while was unpacking a box of stuff that says 'Action Figures'. "Still can't believe I have moved out to an apartment in the same building where my best buddy used to live all these years!" He turned around to give him a smile as he said so, then a 'knock knock' sound could be heard that made the kids look at the bedroom's door immediately. The door didn't open, but a woman voice began to speak loudly.

"Manu, sweetie, dad and I are leaving now! There's chicken with potatoes in the oven! If you need anything, Titeuf's parents are next door and if not, our phone number is written on-"

"Alright, mom, see ya later!" Her son interrupted her, then rolled his eyes at Titeuf. "Mothers.."

"They're always overdoing it with being overprotective" He shrugged, and when the two friends heard the parents shutting the house's door, sound that signified they were finally all alone, they automatically exchanged sneaky smirks and only needed just a moment to find themselves in the living room shooting "MOVIE EVENIING!"

"YEAH, MAN!" Manu added, openning a big box of 'Old Cassettes'.

"Woohoo! Get ready, pal of mine! It's gonna be an evening of crazyness and full of adventure! Including toxic slime-fleak-splitting dragons from planet M-ZENX, demonic vampire-bats who suck your blood till the last dro-"

"Oooor something a bit more.. sensual. Check this out, Tituef!" Manu was holding one of those cassettes in his hands. ""The Angels of the Paradise".. I don't even remember this cassette.." The cassette had a half-naked woman body drawn on its picture.

The blond-tufted boy grinned slightly and bit his bottom lip. "Where there are angels, there are demons too, right~?" He had found the perfect excuse to watch that movie. They guys didn't wait any longer. Manu put the cassette to play when Tituef had already taken place on the couch.

The movie was starting. "I'm bringing the pop-corn!" Manu said and ran to the kitchen...

Five minutes later...

"Kevin! W-what are you doing?!" A sensual woman voice said, coming out of the TV.. Tituef was now sitting on the carpet, resting his left elbow on one of the couch's seats, having the bowl with the pop-corn next to him and Manu was lying his stomach on the couch close to Tituef so, he can eat some snack as well.

"No need to worry, Lola-babe! Your husband's not here now~..." Kevin said in an attemp to put the sexy woman at ease and kept going.

"Ohh, no~ Kevin, don't..AH-!" Though it was obvious that Lola liked the whole situation, at first, she really was trying to stop the raunchy man.

The egg shape-headed boy was now talking with his mouth full. "That guy is being too much of an asshole, don't ya think?"

"It's because of the nuts, man! I blame the aphrodisiac foods about attitudes like this one" He looked back at the television screen. "Heh, bet he won't let her panties on..." Titeuf raised an eyebrow staring at his absorbed-in-the-lifm friend, marginally surprised of his behavior. Of course his stare payed the other's attention. "...What?"

"Nothing..." His gaze stopped being that persistent. "You are less shy than you seem to be.."

"Eeeehhh" The short-haired male rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment before changing the subject. "What a movie, huh? Now I get why my dad was so cautious with his cassettes" He said as jumped off the couch to walk to the TV. "We better put that thing where we took it from." He slid the cassette out the player and placed it where he has first found it. "My parents catching us watching porn wouldn't be a pleasant surprise"

Titeuf didn't even protest about quitting the movie, 'cause he was thinking and decided to share his thoughts eventually. "Hey, why would your dad even need something like that? I mean, he's married and practiced and... married!"

"Eh, ya know what they say; No theory can be considered as right if it hasn't been put in action first"

"Really..." Titeuf said thoughtfully, placing a hand on his chin.

Manu just kept talking. "...Passion and fantasy are not always enough. The inspiration and experience come from many sources.."

Titeuf began not hearing his friend now, as the thoughts took his mind away. -Could Manu be right? Do I need something more than my strong feelings to give Nadia the ultimate pleasure? I must practice too then! Just like Manu's father! But who should I practice on..?- The boy noticed his non-stop talking friend. "Hmm.."

He stopped whittering when noticed Titeuf who was staring at him again but this time, his look was weird. He obviously had something in mind, and like usual that was not for good.. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He only had the time to yelp as Tituef had already grabbed him by his shirt's white collar. "Nyah! What are you-..?!" He lied him down on his arm now, as if they were dancing tango. Manu couldn't help but blush slightly, even if he was kinda glaring at him now..

"..I'm getting experience...for Nadia~" The young lover said thinking of his love, the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Buh-" If it all was just awkward for the secretly-in-love boy, that would be super awkward now that Titeuf pulled Manu's glasses off and now he couldn't see very clearly.

Titeuf cut him off by saying "No need to worry, Manu-babe! Your parents are not here~.." He let a single finger run on Manu's body, from his big, deep pink in shame nose to his chest, no too slow but no too fast. Manu didn't really know what to say or do. Did he just call him "Manu-babe"? Of course, he knew that was part of the movie they had watched, but even knowing that, those words couldn't just pass over his mind. He could feel them caressing his ears. But no.. He had to cheer up himself..and his friend. He shaked his head and raised the tone of his voice. "H-hey! It's not funny! Gimme back my glasses!" He tried to reach his glassed but then Titeuf hid them in his pants' pocket quickly, so his blind friend could not see his move. "Dude, have you completwely lost it!? LET ME GO!" He managed to push him away and do two steps back in an attempt to keep his balance but unfortunately, found himself stuck on the wall.. And Tituef didn't retreat. He would quickly smirk and stuck his body on the flushing male's to immobilize him. Manu let out a weak squeak.

"...Why should I? Even you said it yourslef; No theory is right if no tested first~!" Tituef had also stuck his nose on Manu's, thing that could make someone think there wasn't any more space to be removed now... or was there? The shocked vitim could feel his heartbeat getting stronger and faster than ever before as his best friend was moving even closer, slope leaning a little to make it easier to enjoy his 'meal'... and he did. He held Manu by his wrist and slided his hand on Titeuf's pocket while his lips contacted Manu's and he began moving them along with his body on the lost boy... That was feeling so great...hnnng! Yet so awful!

"Hmph!" He slightly pushed him away and Tituef pulled back. "I.." He hiccoughed, as his very frist kiss caused him to. "..didn't mean it like THAT!"

"Hum.." Titeuf was surely feeling better now. He wasn't the only one enjoying the whole thing, and that was obvious anymore. He couldn't help but stare at that adorable, shy face who was now avoiding eye contact.. He would definitely continue from where he had left it. He slowly moved on to kiss Manu's neck gently.

"AH~!" He let out a soft moan of pleasure. Titeuf started pulling up his shirt and caressing his warm chest erotically. There was no doubt this was the most enjoyable moment Manu ever had!...Yet..he had the feeling that this wasn't right. "No.. Please, s-stop it!" He gave him a last push, this time his defense was weak.. "W-we shouldn't be doing that, this.. is not right!.."

"Alright, alright, friend.. Just.. say it once more.." He said in an even lower tone and slowly put his arms around Manu's waist until they were forehead-to-forehead. "...and I promise I'll never do that again~.." He whispered knowing deep down inside, Manu wanted it too, he wouldn't speak anymore. Titeuf moved his hands up to hold his lover's face before kissing him again, only, this time, he deepened the kiss... He was kissing him passionately and lovingly.

"Mmmph~" Manu also wrapped his tongue around Titeuf's and his arms around his neck. He desired him, there was no coming back. He made the whole scene even hotter by climbing up on his lap, without stopping to take a breath, just breathing the air from Titeuf's mouth. His one hand made his way up to the other male's blonde tuft of hair and stroked it sensually. Tituef moved a hand lower, sneaky, sneaky getting in Manu's pants and underwear to stroke there.. Manu couldn't help but wide his eyes a bit and break the kiss to moan loudly, blushing harder. "Ooohhhhhh~! Ti-Titeuf~..." He had closed his eyes just to live the moment. He wanted it to stay this way forever!

"Manuuu~" Titeuf responded affectionately... "Manu.." He repeated, in a more serious tone.. Manu's eyes were slightly opening now.. "Manu!"

-What the..?- Manu thought confused now.

"Manu! Wake up!"

Manu suddenly gasped as his eyes opened widely and he jumped up a bit. Ti-Titeuf! What happened?"

"You fell asleep, buddy! I kinda did too, the film was deadly boring!.. But then you started chanting "TITEUF! TITEUF! OH, TITEUF!" and started kicking slightly and-"

Manu momentially grabbed him by his shirt. "AND!? DID I SAY ANYTHING ELSE?!" He was shaking him a bit.

"Eeerrr..." He awkwardly gave him a confused look before pushing him back. "No.. Because I cheered you up immediately" He thought again. "Why all this mysticism?"

"Uhh...Mysticism? Oh, don't be silly!" He could feel his forehead sweating. He was feeling like an "I'm a liar" was written on it. It was the truth, he really sucked at lying..

Tituef was pretty sure something wasn't right with him. "...Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes.. Let's just say I had a.. "weird dream" heh.."

"Yeah, me too.." He looked down thoughtfully for a moment. Whatever it was, he decided to forget it for now and have some fun with his best friend, like he always used to. He looked back up at him having a foxy look. "...Football in the backyard?"

"I'm in!" Manu stated, probably deciding to do the same and leave it all behind... well, for as long as possible for someone who's in love with his homie.

"You'll have to grab the ball from my hands first!" He jumped off the couch and started runnning away to be the first getting the ball.

"Hah, challenge accepted, bud!..." He left the comfortable couch as well and ran after him, giggling, soon reaching him and they were now running together, pushing each other teasingly, just enjoying each other's rare, FRIENDLY company~...

THE END!


End file.
